Special Bullet
by NakamaLuna
Summary: And now what's next? Private's question about a gun? And what is the meaning of Special Bullet that Skipper have been say to him? My first English fic. Warnings Inside. Looking for a beta reader for this fic.


**Special Bullet**

A Penguins of Madagascar **fic** by **NakamaLuna**

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance (?)

Warning: humanized version, out of character, a bit slash.

**Don't like don't read.**

Happy Reading!

~xo-0-ox~

Blue azure eyes looked at the thing above the table. A thing that he doesn't have permission to touch it. A gun. Yeah. A gun.

Usually Rico was the one who always wore the gun, while Kowalski prefers to choose his electronic machine. Skipper himself prefers to attack with his own body than with a stuff, same as Private. And… if one of his teammates found out that he touched a gun even just a little… he doesn't know what punishment that Skipper would give to him.

Hey… talking about gun.

It's rare to see the leader did his mission with a gun, right? Private means… sure, the leader is Skipper—a man who can uses many weird stuff—even the weirdest, but, why he doesn't use a gun in every mission?

Isn't that attacking someone with the gun is easier?

And that'll be a question in Private's minds now.

"Skippa…" Private opened his mouth, looking a bit nervous when the leader stared back at him with a disturbed face. "Eh, it's unusual to see you using a gun. Why?"

"Because it is waste of time."

Private blinked his eyes. "But… I thought it's easier to knock out some enemy."

"Sure it is." Skipper then took the gun that laid on the table. "But, if you're wrong to pull out the trigger, then, bump! Everything that you loved would lose their soul."

"Is that the only reason why you rare to use a gun?"

"Not only that, young Private." Skipper said again, stared at Private straight to his eyes. "You have to pull out the trigger in a perfect timing—if you fail, then maybe you can shoot the bullet to somebody. Bullet… is the thing that can take someone's soul."

"I see." Private nodded a moment.

"Besides… why I have to use a gun… instead I already have a special bullet that can control their minds to attack somebody?"

Private blinked his eyes again, after a moment, he was realized the meaning of Skipper sentence. "Eh? Is that for real Skippa? You have a bullet like that? Is that—uum… looks like a control bullet? Which, can locking target and shoot target without miss it?"

"Young Private, bullet can be shoot if we pull out the trigger, right? But, the more important to be able to shoot the target without miss is… if we can use the timing… our instinct, and our head at the same time."

"Our head?"

Skipper pointed his head. "Yes. If we can use our brain to think fast and can match the timing while our forefinger is in front of the trigger—we can shoot the target in the perfect place. But… if you don't use your brain to think and just use the gun to your own safe… we may shoot someone else… someone that important to us, right?"

Private silenced for a moment. His blue azure eyes was still looking at Skipper, and then he turned his sight to the gun in the Skipper's right hand. "So… that's why you don't give me permission to touch that. I'm still a child… and usually child didn't use their brains to think. Right?"

Skipper nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah… but I think you already can use the gun, anyway—now that you had understand soldi—"

"One more question, Skippa. Before you dismiss me."

Skipper sighed a bit. "Okay."

"You haven't told me what's your special bullet, yet. Is that Kowalski's new machine?" Private smiled wider, he was really curious.

"My special bullet is you."

And then Private's smile disappear. "I? Wait—I don't understand. Why… I?"

"As I said before, 'Why I have to use a gun… instead I already have a special bullet that can control their minds to attack somebody?' you didn't got it, soldier?"

Private shook his head.

"The sentence that comes from my mouth—" Skipper touched his mouth. "—is the trigger. And you—" the black haired man suddenly pointed at Private. "… you are the bullet, Private."

"Why you compared me with a bullet?"

"Because, if I pull out the trigger, the bullet will be shoot. And, if I command you to attack, you'll attack the enemies no matter what happens, right? Isn't that's same when I used a gun?"

"Ah." Private nodded at himself, finally understood the meaning of Skipper's sentence. "Um… why special bullet?"

"Because a normal bullet can attack everybody, even our friends. But you… you have your own minds, you sure were know who's the bad guy and who's the kind guy. You're special, because you're listen to what I'm saying, and you're special, because you have minds to think. And you're more better than just a normal bullet. Now go back to help Rico and Kowalski to prepare our dinner."

"Yes sir!"

Then, Skipper leaved. And Private was still standing right there, stared at his leader's back. Just stared and do nothing, still thinking about the leader's sentence.

He is a special bullet.

Even though now Private understands the meaning of Special Bullet—but, there's one word that disturbed his minds right now.

The word 'special'.

Special.

Special.

Special Bullet.

Ah, just throw the word 'Bullet' now, at least, Private can thinks that he is 'special' in his leader's eyes.

Special.

Right?

~xo-0-ox~

FIN

~xo-0-ox~

A/N:

My first English fic. Sorry about the grammar… I'm really suck at it. ;_; Please be kind to me…

If someone wants to beta my fic then it would be awesome. Just contact me. =D

Oh yeah, there's someone who asked me to translated my PoM's fic into English. And… yeah… I was planned to do that (still planned!) but the problem is I didn't have a beta-reader. You know… English is not my mother language. T_T

Thanks for read my fic! Oh, and… review?

'Karena review membuat fic menjadi lebih hidup' means because review makes our fics more lively. =D

June 2011 © NakamaLuna~


End file.
